The It Crowd
by BabsLevy
Summary: A missing mascot. Warring high schools. The homecoming game. And Homecoming. It's the prime of senior year and cheerleader Piper Royal is tasked with retrieving her high school's mascot from their opposing team, Midtown High. The last thing she expected that year was becoming an Avenger.


**Got inspired a little while ago. I'm going to try and update this as often as I can! I thought it was kind of a cute idea. :)**

* * *

The cool summer night enveloped a small town of Brentwood, miles out from the city, you could hear crickets and see lightning bugs and the quiet of the town was peaceful and calm. It seemed like it was untouched since the 80s, there were retro diners, shops, and houses that haven't changed with the centuries. There's no mystical reason behind this, it's just the town's style. The sun hung low in the sky, the deep pink and orange hue faded as the black night sky and stars replaced it.

A crescent moon was in full view as the town's senior high school class celebrated their recent football game win with Burger Hut burgers and shakes. The local 50's style fast food joint was a drive up and the large class sat around, cheered, and gushed about the upcoming homecoming game. The large class sectioned off into their little social groups; the jocks, preps, geeks, nerds, etc. One of the groups that was know for hopping between groups, they didn't have a stereotype name (even though they were cheerleaders) like the others because of their hopping around. But they weren't particularly hated; their classmates genuinely liked them…most of the time.

"I was thinking of heading into the city to look for a dress." The black haired, blue-eyed cheerleading beauty muffled through a mouth full of fries.

"Eliza, you haven't found one yet?" her brunette pixie cut cheerleader burst as she picked out the tomatoes from her burger. "Homecoming is _next week_."

"I got lazy!" Eliza shrugged and waved her off nonchalantly. "And what do you care?" she giggled teasingly. "You're not even coming, Piper."

Piper shrugged and ruffled her fluffy pixie cut, something she only recently decided to do spontaneously, "Well, just because I'm not going doesn't mean you should take it out on Davis Cunningham."

Eliza blushed and looked down at her basket of fries, completely giddy that she was to attend homecoming with the highschool's quarterback. Piper smirked and glanced sideways at their outlandish blonde captain, "And you haven't even told us who _you're_ taking, Val."

Val, distractedly playing with her food instead of eating it, looked up at Piper, not having heard what she was saying, "Huh?"

Eliza and Piper glanced at each other with concerned raised eyebrows. Piper, who was sitting on top of the picnic table in the parking lot, leaned over to Val with great worry.

"Val?" she asked in a low whisper. "What's wrong?"

The blonde plastered a smile on her face, something Piper and Eliza noticed right away, "Nothing, sorry. Do you guys want to get brunch at that pancake place near the shopping mall tomorrow? I think they have a sale going on."

Before Piper could press on, Eliza placed a hand on her knee to silence her, "Yes!" she gushed. "I'll pick you guys up in the morning, yea?"

Piper sighed, "Sure."

"There's my girl!"

The trio turned to see the football team making their way across the parking lot to join them. Piper snorted as Davis Cunningham was leading the pack, her twin brother, August, right behind him as his trusty receiver. To her, Davis was just as much a brother as August, they'd been friends since grade school and she didn't mind teasing the two of them in front of their friends.

Davis sat down next to Eliza and wrapped an arm over her shoulder and tried to slip Piper a ten dollar bill… except Eliza caught it right away.

"What are you doing?" she narrowed her eyes at the duo.

Piper smirked and snatched the money from the large senior and stuffed it in her pocket, "I won."

"Won?" Eliza raised an eyebrow. The chill night air brushed her hair out of her face, too which Davis was quick to give her his letterman jacket, and another one of the team members, James, Piper thought it was, placed his jacket casually on her shoulders, which she responded with a charming smile.

August pouted and shoved Piper over so he could sit next to her on the table, "They bet I'd drop the ball."

"Yea, and you dropped it twice." Davis growled jokingly at him. "Five became ten."

Piper grinned and patted her brother on his back as he grumpily scarfed down the rest of his sister's food, "It's not your fault you were born the clutz. You took that ball to the face like a pro."

August threw a fry at her face and she laughed.

* * *

It was close to midnight and the senior class was still loitering around the Burger Hut parking lot. The town became silent with sleep though its youth remained as lively as ever. The trio and the jocks still sat around the small picnic table, they collected a few of the other students as they all chatted and discussed their plans for the week. Though, the high of the winning game had settled down, everyone was still wide awake and not wanting the Saturday night to end.

"You still aren't going to homecoming, Pipes?" Davis asked her. "Even if it is _you_ , it's our senior year!"

Piper, taking fake offense, placed a hand over her heart and gasped, "Davis Lindsey Cunningham, what do you mean by _you_?"

Davis' cheeks flushed a faint pink. Eliza looked up at him in confusion and August and Val burst into a fit of laughter.

"PIPER!" he shouted. He silently wished he had anything left over to throw at her.

"You middle name is Lindsey?" Eliza glanced up at him with a hint of amusement in her blue eyes.

Davis blurted out incoherent stammers of embarrassment as Piper and August Royal relished in their friends' discomfort.

"Well," Davis pointed an accusing finger toward the Royal twins. "Piper's middle name is Orion and August's is Storm!"

This little spat now had the whole table listening in. Piper and August's mouths hung open in shock.

"Piper Orion and August Storm?" one of the other jocks spoke up with a little scoff.

Piper made a cringe face, "Mom was going through a bohemian phase when we were born."

"Guys," the running back said as the group noticed their classes' attention was turned to an approaching car. "We've got company."

August recognized the sticker on the car's window right away, "Holy shit, it's Midtown."

"Midtown High School?" Piper got up from the table after her brother, Eliza hiding behind Davis as he stood next to her. "We're playing them for the homecoming game, aren't we?"

"Yea." August and Davis muttered as they were met with car after car of the Midtown football team. Davis stepped forward, Piper held Eliza behind her for him and August anxiously stood a few feet behind Davis just in case.

"Flash Thompson." Davis greeted the Midtown High's quarterback curtly. "What're you and your crew doing here?"

"Scoping out the enemy for the game on Friday," he said and sneered. "Clearly, you're nothing to worry about."

"Get on out of here, Flash." Another one of Brentwood's football players said. "We don't want any trouble."

"Did someone say trouble?" Piper stepped forward, cocked her hip to one side and crossed her arms as she stood next to August. "I haven't a good dose of that in awhile."

"Piper Royal." Flash winked in her direction. "Looking good."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" she spat at him, August held her back from charging the car.

"Anyways, we didn't come to this run down shit hole for sight seeing." Flash opened his door stood up. "I came to pick up my date."

Davis scoffed. "Date? I think you've got the wrong place. A Brentwood would never date a Midtown."

"Actually…"

The group turned their heads to Val, who had collected her things and strode right passed Eliza and Piper without a glance. Their mouths gaped in horror.

"Val?" Eliza and Piper gasped. "Y-You're dating Flash?"

Piper was quick to connect the dots in her head, "Her date to homecoming."

"What?" Val narrowed her eyes at them as Flash placed his arm over her shoulders. "Are we going to have a problem?"

Piper scoffed in disgust, "Yea, a little, considering you're our _head cheerleader_."

Val laughed, "Whatever. Oh and by the way," she winked toward them. "Good luck finding Brentwood's mascot." She got into Flash's car with his team and they drove off leaving a disheartened team in their wake.

"This is totally fucked up." Eliza finally broke the silence and took Davis' hand in hers. Davis squeezed her hand and looked around at his classmates. Calling on the leader inside him, he got up onto a table and commanded everyone's attention.

"We might have been betrayed by one of our own tonight." He shouted. "But do we plan on going down without a fight?"

The crowd cheered, "NO!"

"We're the Brentwood Knights!" he called on, you could see a vein in his neck trying to escape. "We're going to get out mascot back! We're going to kick Midtown's asses on Friday! And we're going to celebrate the fuck out of homecoming!"  
The students went wild with cheering. Davis jumped down from the table and took Eliza's hand again, and she kissed his cheek.

Piper, August, and the rest of the Brentwood football team and cheerleaders stood before Davis, ready for orders.

"So, what's the plan, Captain?" Piper raised an eyebrow at their quarterback. Davis blinked in confusion and frowned.

"Uh, I have one."

The Royal twins narrowed their matching hazel eyes at their childhood friend, "Ok, is it a good one?"

"I have a plan."

Piper put her face in her hands, "Dear God, we're going to lose on Friday."


End file.
